Because of You
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Konoha 12 are going through a hard time in their lives. All of them. Because of You by Kelly Clarkson


**This is a songfic about the Konoha 12. Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.**

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He punched the tree again and again. He had to become stronger. He remembered the day his sensei lost control. It shattered him. He would not be like that. He switched to kicks, splintering the wood.

Never. He will prove himself. He won't follow the wrong path. He wouldn't burden his heart and spirit with the things his once-loved sensei had done.

Lee just wasn't like that.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He watched as the other went rabid, tearing and ripping every person around him. It all started when he got a bite from a deranged wolf. It was sudden, and he didn't know what to do. Unfortunately his sister was unable to cure such a simple disease.

He promised to protect him.

He promised to never leave him behind.

Kiba silently cried when the injection ended his partner's life.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She walked down the street. Ever since her confession to the pale-eyed man, his violent reaction had taught her to hide her feelings. She always talked her way out of situations involving boys, she didn't want to face that hurt again. She made it to the training field She pulled out a scroll, and weapons came flying out.

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

She sighed. Bull's-eye, each one.

He was the only target Ten Ten had ever missed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He walked through the crowd, puffing on a cigarette. He didn't particularly enjoy the habit, but it was the only comfort he had, ever since the day his sensei died. He didn't want to get close to anyone else, he was content to stay like he was.

The world was just so…troublesome.

Shikamaru glanced up to the clouds before finding the name on the Memorial Stone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know it's weakness in your eyes_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She was never good enough. No matter what she did, she was always faulted for something. She couldn't protest, because her father would punish her. She had to be strong for her clan, no matter how weak everybody thought she was.

And yet, a tear still slid down Hinata's cheek, before being punched away by her father.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He looked at all the angry faces before him, the pure hatred. He never knew love, compassion, or tenderness. Right from the start he was on his own. He tried not to let it get to him, but it always did.

The next day, October 11, he got up out of bed. He stopped and picked up a frame from the dresser in his bedroom. He stared sadly at the picture, three young genin with a jounin teacher. He knew what they thought of him.

Loser.

Idiot.

Knucklehead.

Naruto sighed, and stared at himself in the mirror. Time to start the day, and be haunted by the leering eyes of the villagers. He put on his carefree smile and walked out the door.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

All his life, he had been picked on.

Fattie. Tubby. Fatso. Lardo.

He preferred Pleasantly Plump.

His self confidence shriveled away and disappeared, much like the last potato chip does when you eat it. It was because of the family jutsu, he told himself, but it didn't stop him from avoiding other people.

Chouji wasn't one for group activities, anyway.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hatred. Fear. Revenge. These thought and feelings swirled through his head every chance they got. When he closed his eyes, he could see the blood red eyes framed by raven hair. The older brother, whom he once love, deserved nothing more than death. The person he had trusted most in the world, had betrayed him in the greatest way possible. He didn't rust other people, not wanting bonds to form, just to be severed like that of his and his brother's.

Power. That's what he wanted.

Sasuke would stop at nothing to get it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_I watched you die, I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known_

_Better than to lean on me_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He watched his father. Stony on the outside, but inside, at home, was another story. The death of his mother was hard, he was young at the time, only eight. His father took it the worst, it didn't show on the outside, but in the confides of his bedroom, he curled in a ball in the bed. The boy watched his father sadly, he was a teenager now and the nights only got worse.

Each night, he heard the sobbing come from his father's bedroom. Each morning, he was there to comfort him in matters he did not understand. Shino was not a bad child, but he was in a bad situation.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damned thing_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She cried, hard. She finally accepted the truth, he didn't care. All he saw was the death of his brother, and avenging his clan. He never cared about anything that didn't benefit himself.

Stupid crush.

Stupid Uchiha.

Still, though, Sakura sobbed into her pillow each night.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Several ninja started to gather in a moonlit field. They watched the stars, waiting for the rest to appear. Heavy sorrow filled the air.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He remembered that night clearly. He saw the seal burn bright before his father dropped dead. It was traumatizing, but he tried to push it out of his mind.

It didn't work, and his hatred of the Main Branch only grew. He didn't let anyone get close, he feared he would lose them too.

Neji had a hard life from the start, but it's not his fault.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She brushed the petals from her hair. She always did have a fascination with flowers. But that was it. She wasn't strong, she wasn't fast, and she wasn't a genius. She was just…

Nothing.

She felt a hollow feeling inside of her. She stopped pining after that Uchiha boy, but had followed the silent boy in her team. He shot her down, telling her that she was weak, worthless. Emptiness filled her.

Ino stared at the daisy in her hands while a tear ran down her cheek.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The remaining ninja gathered in the clearing. As they stared up at the sky, a meteor shower started, filling the sky with flashed of light. Heavy sighs could be heard resonation throughout the clearing.

Some wishes never come true.


End file.
